While the use of computer-controlled and driven plotters has simplified the manufacture of indicia-bearing banners, the conventional process for forming a banner with a computer-driven plotter is still relatively slow and expensive and requires special skills. In the conventional process for forming a computer-generated banner, a flexible vinyl panel having a pressure-sensitive adhesive affixed to one side is laminated to an elongated paper strip having holes defined adjacent its lateral edges. The laminated vinyl material and paper is inserted into a computerized sign-making machine and the vinyl is slit or "kiss-cut" as desired to form the desired indicia. Thereupon, the excess or undesired vinyl is striped away from the paper so that only the vinyl letters and indicia remain. Thereupon, a transfer tape is then applied to the kiss-cut indicia and the banner material is prepared to receive the kiss-cut indicia.
In the next conventional step the kiss-cut indicia and the transfer tape are laminated to the prepared banner material. After the letters are firmly attached to the banner material the transfer tape is removed from the indicia letters whereby the kiss-cut vinyl letters with their pressure-sensitive adhesive will be affixed to the banner face.
In the practice of conventional banner making considerable skill is required when transferring the indicia to the banner and as the indicia carried on the banner consists of the adhesive-faced letters and the like adhering to the banner it is possible for the letters to be inadvertently removed from the banner as may happen when the banner is subjected to wind, rain, snow and ice and other adverse conditions. The extensive labor and skills required to form a banner in the above manner requires a considerable investment in time, and material, and while banners constructed in the aforesaid manner may be more economically produced than banners not utilizing computer-driven cutters, the expense of producing such a banner is relatively high.
It is an object of the invention to provide a banner fabrication system utilizing a computer-driven cutter wherein the formation of the banner is simplified with respect to conventional banner construction methods and a superior banner results.
Another object of the invention is to provide a banner fabrication system utilizing a minimum of materials.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a banner fabrication system wherein the indicia is defined by computer-controlled apparatus, the material requirements are minimal, and no special skills are required by the operator.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a banner fabrication system utilizing a minimum of materials and requiring minimal skills and yet the resulting banner is of a long life and the indicia defined thereon is permanently affixed to the banner base material.
In the practice of the invention the banner base material usually consists of an elongated strip of flexible vinyl having parallel lateral edges and edge regions formed adjacent the edges. A central region exists between the lateral edge regions and the indicia, ultimately, is to be defined at the banner central region intermediate the lateral edges.
Preferably, the first step is to feed the banner material through a perforating machine wherein a plurality of spaced holes are defined in the banner edge regions adjacent the lateral edges. The spacing and configuration of these holes corresponds to the drive and orientation pins of the computer-controlled plotter and cutting machine which will define the indicia.
The perforated banner material then has a flexible masking tape laminated thereto. Usually, the masking tape will be a vinyl having a pressure-sensitive adhesive located upon the face which engages the face of the banner material wherein the mask material will be in intimate engagement with the banner face.
The laminated banner and mask material are then run through a computer-driven plotter having drive wheels having pins which are received within the banner orientation holes insuring a positive and accurate movement of the laminated banner through the plotter. As the laminated banner and mask material move through the plotter a cutter carried by the plotter operated by a computer slits the mask material only in a "kiss-cut." The banner is not cut by the plotter tool.
After the mask material is slit as desired the unwanted mask material is removed from the banner face. If the mask material itself is to define the banner indicia the unwanted mask material is removed by peeling or "weeding" the mask material from the banner face and the remaining mask material laminated to the banner face will form the indicia. Usually, the unwanted material will comprise the indicia defining the letters or other indicia so that the banner face will be exposed where the letters are to be formed, and by painting with either a brush or roller, paint may be directly applied to the banner face after the mask material has been removed therefrom. Thereafter, upon the paint drying the remainder of the mask material may be removed and a banner having painted indicia is produced.
In the practice of the invention only the banner material and the mask material are required. No transfer tape is necessary, and no separate highly skilled step of transferring indicia or letters from one material to the banner face is required. The removal of the unwanted mask material may be accomplished with minimum skill and the applying of the paint to the banner face by spray painting, brushing or rolling does not require any special skills.